


朝の夢

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 明け方 [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 转生年下paro，番外小故事一则。大致是高中生小奶狗泡年上的故事。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 明け方 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633498
Kudos: 6





	朝の夢

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！

“早上好。”朱雀说，“其实你不必这么早起，我自己也能解决早餐的。”

依照身份证明上写的生日来算还没正式年满十六岁的大男孩打着哈欠走进餐厅。他已经换上了校服，但头发还乱糟糟的。鲁路修已经把烤面包和蔬果放在了餐桌上，待到朱雀坐下来之后，他才给自己也取用了一些。

“别在意。”鲁路修说，“我只是习惯在这个点起床了。”

他们重逢之后的当天晚上，朱雀就背着那个巨大的包住进了原属于ZERO的住所。鲁路修没有理由对他说“不”，只是房子里一旦冷清习惯了，突然多添上一个常住人口就显得有些奇怪了。朱雀很体贴地没有直接搬进主卧室，他动用了一楼另一个闲置的房间，跟人维持着还算适当的距离感。一并被带回来的还有那只毛色跟亚瑟很像的小猫，也是个男孩，朱雀决定管他叫阿托利斯。小家伙在进门后的第一天就用尾巴甩了朱雀的脸，看样子他这个不受猫欢迎的体质一点儿没变。

鲁路修再三担保了自己近期没有出远门的计划，于是朱雀照常回到了学校里去，只是从全住宿改成了走读。他还在宿舍留着一张床位，但原本留在学校的大部分东西都收拾到了这所房子里。这意味着他每天都需要多耗上一段时间在往返学校的路途中，但他对此表现得毫无怨言。鲁路修觉得也许开车接送他会比较好，但又觉得自己这样唐突提出来有些失礼。他在朱雀第一天出门后才冷静下来想了想，发现自己会觉得“唐突”本身就很失礼了。

“但这可是十多年的事情啊。”他对着阿托利斯嘟囔道。小猫懒洋洋地从沙发边的地毯上抬起头来，长长地“喵——嗷”了一声。

屋子里添置了新的猫砂盆、猫玩具和特供口粮。因为有过跟人共同照顾亚瑟的经验，再做一次也是轻车熟路。已经处于赋闲在家状态的鲁路修白日里也没什么别的事可做，索性带着小家伙出门做了一次检查，驱过虫后又带去大采购，结果他在车后座上塞满了远比猫的生活用品更多的东西。他的记忆力一向很好，在拥抱时用手臂丈量一次就知道朱雀时下的身形大致如何。他买了些还算宽松的衣物，一些在年轻人当中时兴的服装配件，更多学生会用到的个人用品，然后站在门厅里思考自己究竟在紧张个什么劲。这天晚上朱雀规规矩矩地对他道了谢，没有其它更加激进的举动。鲁路修松了口气，又禁不住暗骂自己太过怯懦。

随后又是一天，又是一天。日子仿佛回到了正常的轨道上，他一个人留守了许久的屋子里多出了一个正在阿什弗德念书的学生，和一只还在跟人磨合的小猫。这样的日子没什么不好，只是安稳得让鲁路修有些不敢置信。朱雀会早起跟人问安，会试着跟对他很不友好的小猫搞好关系，会问鲁路修有没有什么需要帮把手的家务活。同时他还在对付学业，虽然算不上太过紧张，但也不算轻松异常。现在鲁路修知道他平时会戴着一副眼镜在学校里装相了，仔细想来还有些好笑。

“我回来了。”朱雀在推开门时习惯性地喊了一声。阿托利斯在门口冲着他嘶嘶叫，鲁路修把猫提开，对着一脸苦笑的大男孩叹了口气。

“你没必要每天都从学校跑回来。”鲁路修说，“其实每周一次或每两周一次就行。”

“没关系的，也不算很费时。”朱雀说，“反正坐电车的时间我也可以拿来背书。”

是呢，你从前是那种在通勤路上都会认真补习的类型。鲁路修张了张嘴，想要旧事重提又没能真的说出口。他还不确定是否应该跟面前重活了一次的年轻人普普通通地提到过去的事。在他分神的时候，朱雀歪过脑袋，打量了一下他的表情，忽而用鼻音轻轻哼笑了一声。

“明天就是周末了，我会拜托卡莲把我剩下的东西都搬过来。”朱雀说，“你不介意吧？”

“你有大把的空间可以自由支配。”鲁路修说，有些不自在地转开了脸，“随你喜欢就好。”

他用余光瞥见朱雀满足地笑了笑，随后弯腰把猫给抱了起来。阿托利斯威胁性地咬着他的袖口，幸好校服的外衣足够结实。这幅画面熟悉得令鲁路修一阵恍惚，直到新来的小猫咪挣扎着逃了出去，蹿跳的时候借着他的肩膀踩了一下，他才回过神来，边揉肩膀边重新把头转向一脸歉意的朱雀。

“你是托卡莲开车过来吗？那正好。”鲁路修说，“我有一笔账要跟她清算。”

卡莲爽快地把所有能搬动的东西都弄了过来，顺便拉上了基诺当搬运苦力。说是当苦力工，其实朱雀的东西真的少得可怜。“我可没有故意克扣他的待遇，是他自己一直都在试图节省开销。”卡莲撇嘴道，“就好像我真的会给他记账似的。”

朱雀吐了吐舌头，自己提着大包小包从门口跑进里屋。鲁路修盯着他的背影看了一会儿，忍不住有些咬牙切齿。“你们还真能瞒。”他说，“将近十一年的时间啊，卡莲。你的小女孩都从学龄前升上高中了。”

“大致来说，我依然不是负责拿主意的那个。”卡莲平静地说，“有脾气就冲着朱雀撒去，我也被他搞得很头大。我还没跟你计较这些年来的代管问题呢。”

“我明明已经提出要开始周末打工还赡养费了。”朱雀从房门口探出脑袋来抗议。

“谁真的在乎那点钱啊，明显是精神折磨方面的问题好吗？！”

卡莲气势汹汹地冲着他吼了回去。不知为何，她在吼完之后显得神清气爽了不少，满脸都写着“他就是欠骂”。鲁路修摸了摸鼻子，试图掩住自己不合时宜的笑。他去烧上了水，以便一会儿拿来给人泡茶。阿托利斯在屋子里到处乱转，因为来了更多不认识的人而表现得十分警惕，但在朱雀试图接近他时又更加不友好地嘶嘶叫。鲁路修拿了逗猫棒给他，算是把他安抚了下来。朱雀站在一边面露渴望，鲁路修斜眼望过去，准备等他开口要就把逗猫棒给他。烧水壶响了，朱雀转过了身，踏踏地跑去了厨房的方向。

“你们没关系吗？”卡莲突然问。

“我还在适应。”鲁路修如实说。他垂下目光，看着逗猫棒前端傻兮兮的彩色羽毛。“他倒是已经适应了，或许有分寸过了头。”

“毕竟这些年来你都没什么变化。”卡莲说。鲁路修苦笑了一声，抖动手腕看着阿托利斯对着逗猫棒的前端又抓又咬。“干嘛露出那种表情，这又不是你的问题。”

“我知道。”鲁路修说，“就是觉得这样的现状对他来说很不公平。”

在周末剩下的时间，他们一起打扫了一下院子。阿托利斯终于被获准外出，他绕着房子跑了一圈，钻去了不知道哪个角落，但在半小时以后还是回到了他们的视野中。野猫需要一段时间来养熟，愿意回来至少说明他对与人相处不算抗拒。鲁路修心不在焉地摸着猫咪软乎乎的脑袋，意识到自己其实更想揉一揉朱雀那头很难完全理整齐的卷发。打从重逢时的那一次拥抱以来，他们就没有更加亲密的肢体接触了。他们在不同的房间入睡，早晚洗漱的时间都会错开，交谈的方式就像是普通的老友，在餐桌上和晚间闲暇时光提到新闻、学校和猫。往好处想，这证明他们之间的隔阂不算大，也不至于让在独居状态中闷了许久的鲁路修惊慌失措。然而他还以为这个年纪的青少年或许要……更加冒进一点儿。

新搬进来一个年轻人和一只年轻猫，屋子里确实多了不少生动的气息。朱雀依然在上学，每天早上出门的时候跟人道别，傍晚回来再问候一声。他离去之后那股生动的气息就减弱了不少，他的东西大都还收在房间里，他的房门外光秃秃的也没多添上什么装饰物。有时候鲁路修会因为醒得太早又歇得太晚而在午后昏睡过去，他在半梦半醒间就忍不住疑神疑鬼，不确定趴在地毯上打盹的猫咪是真实存在的、或不过是来自过去的幽灵。那么和他共处一室的那个年轻人呢？即便不是从记忆中跑出来的幻影，也还是会一次次地向他道别。即使那不过是再寻常不过的一句话，即使他知道人证物证俱在、也根本没有人有必要为了用幻象欺骗自己而做到这一步，即使他知道那个人会在晚些时候回来，回到自己的视野范围中，对着新买来的东西露出放松而感激的笑容，然后保持着这样友好而克制的距离再度离开。

鲁路修又开始做梦。他看见一些模糊不清的片段，他在握住一只逐渐僵硬的手时身陷在沙尘中，那只手很快也变成沙土涣散了形廓，从他的指间滑走了。许多东西都消失了，一个人曾经存在过的痕迹是那样容易被抹去，海潮涨落一次就能把足印带走。用过的物件，照料过的花朵，放在柜底的衣物。气味消失了，声音消失了，回到家中时喊上一句也没有人会回应，而更多人早已经不再提到那个名字。他从梦境深处跌入潜意识的地界，他缓步走在存放记忆的漫长回廊里。一块石碑被雨水冲洗过，上面的字母渐渐模糊了。

“早上好。”有人说。

不是C.C.。这个声音与他的联系以另一种形式成立。鲁路修睁开眼，对上一张年轻的面孔。那双绿眼睛从床边俯向他，没有破碎失神，也没有被即将枯竭的泪水所盈满。朱雀后退了一小步，对着他欠了欠身。“啊，抱歉。因为你今天似乎睡迟了一些，我就过来看看情况。”朱雀说，“如果你还困的话请继续。”他已经穿好了校服衬衫，只是还没披上外衣，领口与衣袖处也还松散着没有扣拢，看上去平静、放松而惬意。一缕微光将他的轮廓映亮，叫他有一瞬看上去像是要就此远去了，一个幻影回归到记忆的深处。鲁路修下意识地伸出手去，抓住了他的手腕。还在成长期的少年人腕骨比他二十来岁时应有的程度要细瘦一些，但握在手中的实感也足够强烈了。一个影子被固定下来，变作近在咫尺的真实的人。

“朱雀。”鲁路修说。

“嗯？”

“……朱雀。”

他哽住了，一时间除了含在唇齿间的名字之外说不出更多的话。少年人重新向他弯下腰，轻轻拍了拍他的肩。鲁路修支起手肘坐靠在床头，抓着朱雀的胳膊往自己的方向引，然后用力抱住了对方的肩背。他嗅到干净的棉布与烤面包的香味，以及某种由年轻的躯体自身散发出来的暖烘烘的气息，像是晨时的太阳。没有沙尘，没有锈铁，没有血。

“不要再消失不见了。”他嘶声说。

“好。”

“你变成什么样子都好，我不介意。”

“我知道的。”

“……对不起。”鲁路修喃喃道。朱雀回抱住他，没有问他这样说的理由。

“该道歉的人是我。”朱雀说，“我自作主张地瞒了你这么久，非常抱歉。”

鲁路修实际起床的时候还不算晚，但相对于朱雀平时出门上学的时间来说已经很晚了，为此他在朱雀抱着猫从卧房的方向走来时额外多确认了一下今天不是周末、也不是什么他事前不记得的法定假期。“我跟学校请了假。”在鲁路修从沙发上蹦起来之前，朱雀镇定地眨了下眼，“课业方面没什么问题，我会找人借笔记，反正我也很习惯自己补习了。实在不行的话，你应该也可以教我一些。”阿托利斯开始咬他的手，他反手挠起了猫的下巴。“总之这段时间我就不擅自出门了。我能在你眼前待得更久一点的话，你也能更快地安下心来吧？”

他说得足够明显了。鲁路修胃里一紧，觉得他不该因为自己的失态而影响到正常的生活。“你用不着这样……”

朱雀松开手，让不安分的小猫跳走了。他已经走到沙发前方，忽然弯下腰来，蜻蜓点水般在鲁路修的嘴唇上偷了一吻。很短，很浅，不待人过多回味就已结束。鲁路修愣住了，回过神来时那柔软触感已经消失不见，只余下一点微薄的温度。

“……你。”

“你现在比我高嘛。”朱雀一本正经道，“这样就不用踮脚了。”

鲁路修张了张嘴，脑子里忽然变得一团乱。他想其实自己不该这样紧张的，只不过回到从前的距离总要有一个循序渐进的过程。仔细想想不是朱雀的动作太快了，反而是自己迟疑得太久。时间总会磨平一些棱角，独自生活的这些年多少还是给他留下了一些影响。但不管怎么说，这个吻很好，不会让人讨厌。

“你愿意亲近我了，我很高兴。”朱雀又说，“只是想告诉你一声。”

接下来的一段时间他真的没再去学校。有赖于他在初中部时的良好表现，外加上卡莲的担保，阿什弗德姑且批准了他的休假申请。他及时拿到了课件，自己在家温书，并声称他小学的时候一直很想这么做，没想到现在才实现。卡莲打来了一次电话，痛骂了一番不用上战场的青春期小崽子就知道围着心上人转悠，也不管这样做会给其他人添多大麻烦。“虽然其实也没有特别麻烦，”随后她补充道，“而且我也知道他难得任性一把——没什么，我就是想骂他一顿罢了。”

鲁路修对此哭笑不得。他挂下电话，踱去朱雀目前使用的房间门口，看着他咬笔头犯难的样子。在想看到的时候就能直接看到，想要确认的时候那个人就在身边，这样的现状的确有助于一点一点填补存在于胸腔中的某个空洞。他们也会一起出门购物，或者在附近的僻静处散心。朱雀会抓住他的手，或挽住他的小臂，或踩在台阶上偷亲一下他的脸颊。鲁路修待在家中坐靠着放空时，朱雀也会挨蹭到他身边来依偎在一起，或者像之前那样弯腰来个突然袭击。他们挨在一起温存的次数越来越多，过程比鲁路修想象中的更自然一些。或许是少年人身上鲜活的生命气息感染了他，或许是因为他还没真的开始老去，或许是因为他们之间的默契仍然根深蒂固。

但他们的接触程度依然止于拥抱和亲吻。有的时候他们吻得更加深入辗转，各自的鼻息都急促了几分，朱雀也攀着了他的颈项，手指按压的力道有些凶狠。可是朱雀总是适时抽身离开，全然不顾此前的举动间含有多少暗示意味。头一次鲁路修松了口气，后几次便渐渐感到了不满。他开始揣测朱雀这是在尽可能地克制青春期的躁动，还是在有意试探自己的底线。

第二个周末的时候，他们一起给阿托利斯洗了个澡。小猫大致认熟了环境，但还是对水表现出了一定程度的抗拒。这次连鲁路修的手背上都多了两道抓痕，幸好他身上的伤不会保留太久。事后他抓着朱雀的手检查有没有出血的痕迹，朱雀抿着嘴由他翻找审视，忽而微微笑了起来。

“鲁路修。”朱雀轻轻喊了一声。

他舒展着眉眼，语气柔和又裹着几分欣喜，仿佛单单是能够像这样面对面唤出这个名字来就已经足够幸福了。鲁路修心头一颤，被他反握住了手指。“你决定了今后的去向吗？”朱雀问道。

“等你毕业再说。”鲁路修看着他们交握的手指，“既然回到学校了，至少这次要好好地把毕业证拿到手。”

“我原定的计划是接着念大学来着。”朱雀说，“然后从政，或者干脆再进一次黑色骑士团。”

“你还真是不怕刺激到别人的神经。”鲁路修挑起眉毛。

“得了吧，都这么些年过去了。”朱雀耸了下肩，“再说了，我还以为看我穿上黑色骑士团的制服这件事能弥补一下你过去的遗憾呢。”

已经当过九年ZERO的家伙现在还在说什么呢，鲁路修撇了下嘴。朱雀挨得离他更近，跟他一起陷在柔软的沙发坐垫里。已经被弄干毛发的阿托利斯蹲在不远处警惕地望着他们，他的毛发变得比流浪时干净了许多，不出意外的话也不需要再去面对一次水龙头了。朱雀一边赖在鲁路修的肩上一边懒洋洋地冲着小猫咪打招呼，换得了一阵不友好的哈气。

“你再这么在家闷下去就没办法正常毕业了。”鲁路修说。

“你才是呢，你再不放下心来我也没法正常出门。”朱雀回答道，然后赶在鲁路修提出反对意见之前抢先续了话头，“再说了，这才几天啊。我怎么记得当初某人逃课的次数比我多得多。”

“某个圆桌骑士不在校的时间比我逃课的时间也要多得多。”鲁路修眯起眼睛，“我很安心，甚至觉得你有点欠揍。”

“那就揍吧，反正你手劲不大。”

“枢木朱雀。”

“在。”朱雀笑嘻嘻地应声道。他又露出了那种放松而惬意的表情，他会满足于能在晨间正常地向人问安，能在晚间进门时道一声好，能在一起用餐、一同为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事笑闹，能再度与某个人相见、并长久地陪伴下去——所有这些看似平凡琐碎的生活细节，都是由一个死境中的愿望所换回的奇迹。鲁路修看着那副表情看得出了神，手掌垂落到膝上时才意识到自己心软了。

结果他们还是能正常地提到过去，结果他并不需要太过担忧这样对待朱雀是否妥当。人在死过一次之后是会变得更为谨慎还是更加无所顾忌呢？时至如今他依然没能得出准确的结论。没真挨罚的朱雀得寸进尺地凑过来亲他，一下落在颧骨上，一下角度没找好撞上了下巴。鲁路修哂笑着抓住对方的手臂，小心地倾过头脸的角度，让这个吻从轻软试探逐渐变作柔情蜜意。

他还是会做梦。梦里有两块石碑，一块被万人唾弃，一块从未为世人所知。一只灰猫摆着尾巴消失在了石碑后方，另一只从树影里钻了出来。他看着遥远的过去，他向着灰色的海洋发出呼喊，他没有收到回音。

然后有人从他的背后拉住了他的手。

他睡醒的时候胸口有点沉。阿托利斯舒舒服服地盘踞在那里，看样子也没有睡着，只是在寻求温暖之余故意给他找些麻烦。鲁路修作势要拎他的后颈皮，小猫咪炸起了尾巴，然后在一串脚步声响起时愤愤地逃出了房门。朱雀从门缝中钻了进来，习惯性地将房门虚掩上。他还穿着干干净净的白衬衣，袖口挽了两道，身上沾着些暖烘烘的食物香气。

“早上好。”他说，“我试着做了一下炒蛋……嗯，我保证我没有把锅烧焦，也没有把厨房炸掉，大概也没有把味道弄砸。需要我给你端过来吗？”

我相信你没有弄砸，鲁路修想。他没有说“好”或“不”，他只是安静地倚上床头，等朱雀靠得更近，然后给他一个逐渐令他习以为常的早安吻。朱雀在接吻时勾过了舌尖，在遭到反击前又略退一步、含着鲁路修的唇瓣轻轻磨蹭，这是他这段时间以来日渐熟练的撩拨方式。鲁路修搭住了他的肩，他的身体是暖的，他的手指灵巧而顽皮地贴着还在床上的一方探出被褥的腰肋逗弄，又绞在了睡衣的边角处。他在某一刻毫无征兆地松了手，但鲁路修按住了他的后背，手掌顺着脊骨一路下滑，用力地按在了他的腰椎处。朱雀稍稍一愣，他的身体重心被这一下带得更为前倾，这导致他单手撑在了床头，半身都跌在了鲁路修的身上。

“别以为我没看出来你是故意的。”鲁路修说。

朱雀眨了眨眼，微微低下头就算是认了错。这次他没有起身退开，就这样拥住了还没换下睡衣的男人。鲁路修把被他压在身下的被褥一角给抽了出来，掀到了一侧，让两人的身躯贴得更紧，仅隔着柔软衣物压挤在一起。朱雀小声笑了，将一只手搭放在鲁路修的衣领上。

“你的早餐会凉的。”他说。

“随它去。”鲁路修说。

他再一次把朱雀拉向自己。鼻尖相贴，然后轻巧地错开，柔软地咽下了彼此的呼吸，伴着一点克制和无法完全掩饰住的莽撞。他的眼前映着碧绿的深潭，化开层层涟漪，显现出他自己的样貌。他想这样就好、这样就好，哪怕最初不过是有如泡影般的期许，也会拥有能让自己确信“已经实现了”的一天到来。

就像他以为已然远去的眷恋与爱意，某一天忽然在微光中重重坠落，暖热地压覆在他的心房上，才叫他意识到它们从未真正逝去过。


End file.
